<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我喜欢你 by muqin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370011">我喜欢你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin'>muqin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我喜欢你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>韩沐伯摘下了冰箱上的便签纸，淡粉色的桃心被眯眼笑的猫咪抱在怀里，没心没肺的，像是隔着时间，能听到那人略带笑意的声音，调皮的，恶作剧的，歪歪扭扭地贴在冰箱的一角“biu~我出去玩啦!你自己点外卖吃吧，晚上见，啾一口咪!”</p>
<p> 脚边全是工作人员送来的行李，顾不得收拾，掏出手机划开刚刚故意忽略掉的消息，群里的弟弟争先恐后地爆着猛料“伯哥哥哥，奋哥拍完片子了，随时可以抱回家洗白白”“@你伯哥 刚刚奋哥拍照喝了口白酒，我看他差不多了”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯赶到时秦奋正蹲在地上跟猫说话，掐着命运的后脖颈，小猫喵喵地冲他叫唤，伸着粉红舌头讨好的舔着掌心的牛奶</p>
<p> 再近一点，就听见秦奋的絮絮叨叨，小猫微微仰着头，两双圆眼睛对视着，洋洋得意的炫耀“喵，你知道吗？我马上就是有对象的人了，你就没有小公猫吧，嘻嘻”</p>
<p> 阳光被咖啡店的花墙挡住了，斑斑点点地投射在秦奋的背上，邻桌坐着高中的学生，嬉嬉闹闹地，可韩沐伯忽然觉得世界寂静的只剩自己的心跳，他可以看的清楚，秦奋身上毛衣的细小纤维在阳光中摇曳</p>
<p> 秦奋越说越离谱，忽然被人拍了下肩膀，吓得哆嗦了一下，转头看着人的面容傻笑了起来“老韩，你来了呀!”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯知道秦奋确实醉了，醉的一塌糊涂不可怕，要命的是还有一丝清醒的神智，七窍玲珑全关了去，只留下撩拨人一项，韩沐伯把人护在地铁的角落，站在胸前的人故意摩擦着他的下身，低着头装作什么都没发生的样子，吃吃地笑着，韩沐伯倒吸口冷气，妈的，这个妖精</p>
<p> 这么久没做过了，韩沐伯怎么可能不想，喝醉的人勇气要比之前大了不少，悄悄地握住韩沐伯扶在腰上的手，一本正经地往前带，撩起宽大的毛衣，韩沐伯便知道什么意思了，拉开系成蝴蝶结的裤绳，轻轻松松便把手探了进去，秦奋的牙尖衔住了韩沐伯的衣领，压抑地，若有似无地发出了呻吟</p>
<p> 韩沐伯轻轻地把玩着手里的小东西，把他夹在指缝，粗糙的指腹轻轻地扫着粉嫩的龟头，几个月不常练琴，指尖的茧子已经消下去了一些，但正好合适对付这只爱哭皮嫩的小家伙</p>
<p> 秦奋的皮肤白，脸上不一会便泛起了红晕，挺着下身，不耐地往人手上蹭，韩沐伯低哑地笑了几声，故意加大音量的，手里微微加快速度“宝贝，我就说你别穿这么厚，热的脸都红了”</p>
<p> 地铁上人不少，骤然拔高的声音吸引了不少人的目光，秦奋把脸紧紧贴在韩沐伯的侧颈，小猫似的，哼哼唧唧，轻微地挺动着腰，在韩沐伯掌心开出乳白粘稠的花</p>
<p> 漫不经心地把手抹在秦奋的内裤，略带暧昧地揉了揉秦奋的屁股，头顶的广播温柔地响起轻快的女声，韩沐伯把手抽了出来，搂着秦奋的腰混入下车的人群，或许不应期的人还没缓过神来，又或许是刚刚被刺激的太狠，秦奋呆呆地被人搂着，头顶落下一个轻柔的吻，他听见韩沐伯说“回家了秦奋，我们回家”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯对于秦奋的探班格外耿耿于怀，回家便把人压在床上，叼着粉嫩的乳尖，粗糙的舌苔来回的磨，秦奋疲软的阴茎被勾地再次硬了起来，灼热地上翘着，紧紧地贴着韩沐伯的小腹，韩沐伯还穿着外套，灰白色的格子衫，像个远道而来的拾荒者</p>
<p> 秦奋不满地皱了眉头，强撑着腰半坐了起来，揪住韩沐伯的衣领仔仔细细地打量半天，半晌得出一个简洁的结论“真丑”韩沐伯装作听不见，埋头在秦奋身上辛勤的耕耘着，丝毫没有在意秦奋的话语，由着怀里的人絮絮叨叨“你……你临走前给你的搭配都去狗肚子了……嗯……说多少遍了格子衫不能穿……你……唔”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯终于抬起头，轻轻地咬住了秦奋的唇瓣，吮吸着，接了一个漫长的吻，分开时秦奋的唇被吸的艳红，亮晶晶地，没忍住凑过去又舔了一下，牙尖轻轻地磨着挺翘的鼻尖“秦奋，为什么去探班，下雨那天”</p>
<p> 为什么呢？知乎说，先坠入爱河的人便是输了，要严防死守的，绝不能率先吐露喜欢</p>
<p>秦奋的手灵活地打开了腰间的卡扣，皮带穿过金属的声音，眼神迷离的含糊不清，推着韩沐伯的腰催促着“就是想去旅个游，哎呀你快点，好多废话”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯站在床边半低着头，光着身子看秦奋给自己扩张，秦奋的手很漂亮，粉白色，软软嫩嫩的，不像自己的青筋蛰盘，细长的手指颤抖着，沾了亮晶晶的液体，一手穿过大腿分开自己的臀瓣，韩沐伯的喉结上下滚动了几下，一手拿过床边的小管，目光炽烈地让秦奋觉得自己就要燃了“我就说我来吧，你偏不让，我比你熟多了”秦奋抬起眼睛瞪了一眼“滚，你总乱来……”抹着抹着嘴就凑了过去，还总咬他腿根，跟狗似的</p>
<p> 撑着酸软的腰半跪着，刚想趴下，被韩沐伯一把推倒在了床上“别逞能，你腿不行”秦奋抿了抿嘴，韩沐伯喜欢后入的姿势，每次后入的体位都能让他兴奋异常，却没真正实践过几次，每次都要情到深处，摇着屁股勾引着才能掐着腰插进来，事后总是握着秦奋的膝盖，耐心地揉着，顺带着把秦奋教育的明明白白</p>
<p>想跑都跑不了</p>
<p> “今天你刚回来，偶尔一次，没事的”韩沐伯却不理他，自顾自地把秦奋的腿环在自己腰上，拍了拍秦奋的腿根“夹紧了”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯进入时皱着眉毛，表情严肃地像是在做什么科研活动，太久没有做过了，秦奋的后穴紧窒地像处子的身体，秦奋忽然想到他们第一次做时，韩沐伯也是这样，小心翼翼地，像是对着什么易碎器皿，一点点地观察着他的反应</p>
<p> 秦奋便使坏地猛地抬起屁股，本就进入大半的阴茎彻底的连根没入，粗硬的耻毛刮擦着秦奋的皮肤，他冲着韩沐伯笑，摸着韩沐伯的发丝挑着眼睛撩拨“没想到你上面软，下面这么硬”韩沐伯不理他，快速地抽动了几下，把他抱进怀里满足的喟叹“还是家里的床比较舒服”</p>
<p> 呵，这个大洁癖</p>
<p> 像是读出了秦奋的心理活动，韩沐伯把秦奋整个从床上抱了起来，一手护着秦奋的腰，拍了拍秦奋的屁股“抱好我，小洁癖”</p>
<p> 一个多月以来的性事，意料之中的狂热又酣畅淋漓，韩沐伯按着秦奋的腰，像是要把他刻进骨子般，注视着秦奋的双眼，韩沐伯的眼神炽烈到露骨，唇紧紧地抿着，秦奋无比了解自己的床伴，他知道，韩沐伯要射了</p>
<p> 可韩沐伯掐着他的腰喘着粗气，锲而不舍地想要一个答案“秦奋，秦奋，你到底为什么要去探班”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯的额头亮晶晶的，汗水打湿了发丝，被他用手往后顺了过去，露出了光洁的额头，一眼望过去正经却又淫糜，秦奋眯着眼睛勾人的笑“你不都知道为什么吗？还问我做什么?”</p>
<p> 韩沐伯弯下身子在秦奋脸上胡乱的吻，从不服软的人竟然夹杂了恳求的语气“我想听你亲口告诉我，好不好，我好爱你，秦奋”</p>
<p> 表白来的太过突然，秦奋的后穴被讶地猛的缩紧，韩沐伯闷哼一声，抱着秦奋的后背射了出来，滚烫的精液打在秦奋的肠壁，秦奋抱紧了射精的男人“因为喜欢你，韩沐伯，我也那么爱你”</p>
<p> 知乎说，先坠入爱河的人便是输了，但或许可以漏出一点小马脚，好让你知道我喜欢你</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>